A Walk in the Woods
by JackThRabbit
Summary: Who is the Big Bad Wolf?


**So this is a one shot! **** I really enjoyed writing it and if I get enough feedback maybe I'll write more but I haven't decided, anyway leave feedback and let me know what you think!**

** Thank you for reading!**

She began running from me, I don't remember when she started to run from me but there she goes, running as fast as her legs will take her. I reach out to touch her, to feel the caress of her sunshine hair in my hand but she's running. Running in the winter snow, her candy apple red wool cape stood out amongst the trees and pure white snow, I could sense her; smell her, even if she wasn't hurt. She is special to me and I would have her, I had to have her. She was already mine; all that was left was for me to claim her.

I had forgotten how fast she ran and that if her leg had been left uninjured she probably would have gotten away but that would be why when I first caught this rare breed of warrior, I made sure that I hurt her then I turned to the window and opened it so as to rouse her from sleep and give her an escape. I knew she would figure out how to get out of the shackles and break free from the rope as soon as she saw the hope of the window. When the cold snow first touched her beautiful face, she awoke and quickly escaped and began running. The fear pumping through her made the chase real for she was never afraid, her proud warrior blood made sure of that, so I had to make her feel fear so that she knew I was coming for her and that I was going to catch her. More than once.

Her breathing is beginning to slow, heavy and uneven, she slowing down, I can hear her, feel her, but she's stopped. Where did she hide herself? I swiftly climbed up a tree and saw up ahead that in a small clearing there stood a small frozen pond shining in a small ray of sunlight against the bright falling snow there was a small well off in the distance meaning that there would be a house nearby. I raised my head smelling the air, searching through the smell of pine and wood, pursuing her unique scent.

There.

I begin to run as fast as my legs would carry me, the wind ripping at my face as I ran but my fur coat kept me warm as I ran towards the well. As it began to dissolve into the background, I suddenly halted and pulled myself back up into a tree scanning the area, she wasn't alone. I soon spotted a cottage with a man dressed in a green that matched the surrounding forest, snow dusted his large shoulders and cap, he held a large ax in his massive hands as he searched the forest with his eyes but he stood in the cold unmoving, unmoving everything but his eyes.

I quickly climbed to the top of my tree, she's in there, and I need to get in there. My eyes began to wildly probe the area for another way in, any other way in.

There.

I ran to the backside of the cottage where there was a small window, almost too small for me to fit, but I force myself, landing softly on my feet. I feel my skin begin to move and shift over me, changing into something else, someone else. I felt myself transform into a small humanoid, she isn't in this backroom. Good. My hair fell into short curls the color of the falling snow, glasses sat on the bridge of my nose over my pale blue eyes, my wrinkled skin hung loosely over my old bones as I pulled the blankets back on the bed, I laid myself down, resting my eyes for a moment.

There.

I smell her as she enters the room, making my eyes pop open and scan the room. She stood there in the doorway. She stumbled into the room heavily bleeding and staring at me with her fierce pale eyes, her warriors mask tightly in place. I watch her as she moves to the wash basin and she begins to wash out the wound in her leg. I lift back the blankets slowly and get my rickety and undependable body to an upright seated position, I pull myself out of the bed and walk over to her, slowly now, carefully. I watch as she puts her hand softly on her sword, I raise my hands and toss her a small towel. She takes her hand off her sword and softly smiles at me as she puts the towel in water.

"Thank you Grandmother."


End file.
